


Boggart of Erised

by ArtsieTango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: This is an old fanfic I wrote at like, 13, but I really like my OC's for this universe and it wasn't a bad story. So I edited it, and I hope people like it. It's about a Hufflepuff girl named Tuilla and her crush on her friend, a Slytherin boy named Adrian, and how he finds out.





	Boggart of Erised

Tuilla’s head felt like it was filled with fog as she drifted through the halls of Hogwarts, absentmindedly heading towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Unlike some of the other students who drifted in this way before a test, Tuilla was busy thinking about a curious mirror she had found when traveling a shortcut to Transfiguration. The Room of Requirement had shown her its usual passageway, which she had walked down purposefully until something caught the corner of her eye. She glanced back at the object and gasped to see her friend Adrian’s reflection in a full length mirror, smirky smile and all. She twirled around and exclaimed,

“Adrian, you troll, I can see you in the mirror! Haha, your joke failed. Come on now or we’ll be late!” Tuilla waited a minute for him to step out from a column, grinning from ear to ear, but instead was greeted with silence. 

“Fine, be late for the sake of your joke.” She said, her voice losing confidence as she became aware that the room was empty. She turned around to the mirror to see if Adrian’s reflection was still there, or if it had left. Sure enough, it was still there, smiling down at her like he knew something she didn’t.

“Trick mirror?” Tuilla muttered to herself, stepping closer to examine it further. She watched as her own reflection appeared in the mirror next to Adrian’s. Reflection Adrian smiled at her reflection fondly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders . Both Tuilla’s started to blush a fierce red, though the one in the mirror laughed silently as mirror Drian pulled her closer, kissing her on the top of her head. 

The real Tuilla swiftly turned on her heel and started to fast-walk to Transfiguration after that, silently cursing herself and the mirror. She had been trying to push down her feelings for months, only to have them resurface because of some stupid joke mirror. 

Tuilla could feel her face flushing again at the very memory of it. She picked up her pace, coming out of the memory fog as she made it to Defense Against the Dark Arts, just before it was supposed to start. Everyone was standing, and a few turned their heads at her entrance, including Adrian. He gave her a smile as she approached him, saying,

“Well, look at you, making it to class. I was wondering if this would be the first time ever that Tuilla Gramain was late.” 

“It would have been all your fault if I was, and I’m now thoroughly convinced that if I’m ever late, it will be because of you.” Tuilla replied lightly, trying to remain friendly despite her frustration.

“Wait what?” Adrian asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Tuilla didn’t answer, for the professor had begun his oration.

“Today we will begin our study on boggarts, and how to rid ourselves of them if we should ever encounter one. Boggarts are an occasional household pest that feeds off of fear-”

“Why is your face so red?” Adrian whispered, leaning down so Tuilla could hear better. 

“I was running to get to class, isn’t it obvious?” She replied, not really paying attention to him, but grateful to have an excuse.

“Yes, but  _ why _ .” 

“I assume you bloody well know why Drian.” Tuilla whispered, her tone gaining an irritated edge.

“No I don’t. Otherwise I wouldn’t be asking.” Tuilla almost snapped at him when the professor said,

“Before I release the boggart and give you all a go at him, let us repeat the spell together - Riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” The class chanted before the professor started organizing them into a line. Tuilla glared at Adrian for making her miss the instructions before they were separated, making Tuilla grateful for the distraction. She needed to worry about what her boggart might turn out to be, not Adrian.

As she watched the other students transform their boggarts into humourous forms, she began to feel as though she understood the spell. However, as each student took their turn she felt a twist of anxiety as her turn got closer. She had no idea what her boggart would be. By the time it was her turn her hands and knees started to shake from her nerves. Estelle’s clown puddle started to morph before her very eyes, and in an instant she realized that she'd known exactly what form her boggart would take. She had just prayed that it wouldn’t.

Standing in front of Tuilla was none other than Adrian Mint, smirky smile, rumpled clothes and all. 

“The hell?” Tuilla heard the real Adrian whisper, just barely over the sound of blood pumping through her ears. Her head began to pound as boggart Adrian crossed his arms, his expression unreadable.

“I know what you saw in the mirror.” It said with Adrian’s voice, and Tuilla’s jaw dropped. She began to feel her face heat up as the boggart began to smirk at her incredulously. 

“Seriously?” He chuckled, almost cruelly, stepping closer to her. Tuilla stepped back, forgetting the spell, forgetting that this was not Adrian, but a copy. Tears began to form in her eyes as the copy shook his head, a glint of cruel mischief in his eyes.

“Poor, naive, simple-minded Tuilla. Did you really think that I’d ever feel the same? You should know me better by now.” Tuilla felt as though she had been punched in the stomach, but remembered the spell just as the boggart smirked and turned to walk back into the cupboard.

“Riddikulus.” She managed to choke out, and the boggart tripped and nailed his head on the bottom of the cupboard. A few scattered laughs could be heard through the class, but Tuilla was not in the laughing mood. She turned and ran out of the class, ignoring Adrian as he called out to her. 

Tuilla darted from the room before she could be confronted. She didn’t think she could endure it right now. She ran through hallways, dodged people, and flew up staircases until she found the floor of the Room of Requirement.

“I just need to be alone.” She whispered, doing her best not to burst into humiliated tears. The doorway appeared and she slipped inside, grateful for the escape. The room was dark and cool, making the tension rise from Tuilla’s shoulders. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and stay here until everything had gone away. 

She wiped her tears away as she ventured into the room, passing by stacks of clutter and random objects as she made her way to a sofa next to a crowded fireplace. Tuilla flopped onto it, staring into the small fire as she tried to drown out the humiliation and pain that filled her head and chest. She curled up on the couch and lay there for what seemed like hours, her feelings slowly ebbing away into a numbness. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard the door creak.

“Tuilla?” Adrian called, shutting the door behind him. Tuilla flinched, everything flooding back before she smothered it again. She prayed he would think she was asleep and leave her alone, but doubted it. It was a cowardly, pathetic thought anyway, considering that they would have had to talk anyway. She just hadn’t expected it to be so soon.

Adrian spotted her and made his way to her, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, watching her sit up as he did. It took a lot for Tuilla to be able to look him in the eye. He was wearing his serious expression, searching her face as he thought of the words to say. It almost made Tuilla drop her gaze because his was so intimidating.

“So what was all that?” He asked, trying warm and comforting, but also cautious. He didn’t want to upset Tuilla even more. She shook her head at the question, dropping her gaze.

“It’s too much to explain.” She said softly, color slowly returning to her face. Adrian watched her play anxiously with a loose thread in her skirt as he formulated a better question, one that might give him answers. 

“Why did the boggart turn into me?” He asked, leaning forward so she would look at him. Instead she turned away, tears stinging her eyes again. Tuilla cursed herself inwardly, hating that she was so emotional at the moment. 

“He - It - I-” Tuilla grasped for the words to explain herself and at the same time still show herself in a favorable light, but came up with none. “I saw you in some sort of enchanted mirror, but you were with me, and it seemed like - it seemed like we weren’t just friends anymore.” She ended up staring at her empty hands, tears blurring her vision as they escaped down her cheeks. Adrian’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Is that why you thought I had almost made you late to class? You thought I had placed the mirror?” Tuilla nodded remorsefully.

“Yes, at first. But now I think the Room of Requirement just wanted me to own up to my emotions. And then of course the boggart just made it worse.” 

“Why did i show up as your greatest fear though? I still don’t understand.” 

“You didn’t hear what you - sorry, the boggart said?” Adrian shook his head. 

“I just saw that it was me.” Tuilla shook her head in exasperation, but part of her began to relax. 

“He said - the boggart said some hurtful things. Things that I was scared you would say to me if -” She stuttered, then took a deep breath. “If you found out I liked you.” After a moment’s pause, she added,

“I don’t know… how I’m supposed to feel about you. And that scares me.” Adrian said nothing, his expression becoming blank as he considered what she had said. Eventually Tuilla looked away, tired of being unable to read his thoughts. She half expected him to leave, considering that sometimes he liked to be alone to figure out things. It was a bit of a surprise to feel him scoot closer and take her hand.

“I’m sorry that I scare you like that.” He said softly, not meeting her eyes just yet. Tuilla was surprised, but listened intently as her breath caught in her chest. He stroked her hand pensively with his thumb before saying,

“I guess I don’t know how I feel myself, at this moment. But after hearing about what happened with you, and how you feel, I’m starting to think I might have felt the same, but kept it from you because I wanted to figure it out before you did.” Tuilla exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath. She felt Adrian squeeze her hand comfortingly, adding,

“But I would maybe like to figure this out a bit more before we decide anything. I’m not opposed, but I’m also thinking we should wait a little bit.” Tuilla felt her heart sink a little. She knew she shouldn’t feel disappointed, but she couldn’t help it. Nevertheless, she nodded understandingly, a small smile forming on her lips. Adrian smiled and kissed her on the cheek before standing up.

“Have patience Tuilla. I’ll figure it out one way or another.” He said, winking at her as she stood with him and they started to exit the Room of Requirement. His smile broke through all her dark thoughts like a ray of sunshine, causing her to smile and blush once more. Stupid, wonderful Adrian.

“You’re terrible.” She giggled, trying and failing to seem upset with him.

“Thank heavens we have that figured out. Otherwise I’d be having an identity crisis right about now.” He replied over his shoulder, hands in his pockets, cool as ever. Tuilla just smiled, shook her head and wondered how he managed to get her every time. She quickly jogged to his side, thanking Merlin that at least everything was okay between them for now.


End file.
